


The morning and day after

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: the what if series [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to what if set the morning and day after Gene and Alex’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning and day after

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to what if set the morning and day after Gene and Alex’s first time. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is also set in 1993.

The morning and day after  
Sequel to what if set the morning and day after Gene and Alex’s first time. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is also set in 1993.Warning you might need to keep a cold drink by you during the course of reading this story.  
The early morning sunlight woke Alex and Gene from their blissful slumber.  
“Gene last night was wonderful” said Alex as she kissed his chest.  
“Am glad you enjoyed it” said Gene with a smile. They stayed in bed for another hour holding each other when he eased himself off the bed, planting a playful kiss on her breast, and standing up.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.   
"Not far, bolly" he said.  
As he walked out of the room she slipped out of bed to follow him, finding a lingering pain remaining between her legs and noticing traces of blood on her thighs and his. Ignoring it she walked around the bedroom a bit stiffly perhaps, Gene walked into his bathroom and ran the shower for him and Alex. He walked back into the bedroom  
"Let's get ourselves cleaned up a bit bolly" he said.  
Alex followed Gene into the bathroom they both got in the shower and let warm water move over them. He took a washcloth and gently wiped the cloth along her thighs and crotch, carefully cleaning away the stains of her blood. He then handed the cloth to her, allowing her to wipe away the stains on his own thighs. As she tossed the cloth away he drew her into his embrace kissing her passionately.  
When the water ran cold they left the shower and dried each. They walked back into the bedroom and got into bed again. He lay back on the covers drawing her down on top of him, their bodies pressing together tightly. Her hair draped like a blanket over both of their shoulders, while they pressed their mouths together and caressed each other's tongue. She quickly felt his hard, erect penis against her thigh.  
Her own arousal growing to a renewed intensity, Alex slid herself back feeling his tip spread open her nether lips and return inside her where she desperately wanted him. She pushed herself down while at the same moment he thrust up through his hips, plunging him inside her to the hilt and making them one. He gasped her name while she softly cried out her raw pleasure. As his hands swept up over her body, she bounced and pumped on top of him, knowing instinctively just how to keep perfect pace with him.  
His fingers squeezed into her breasts, bringing a moan of joy from her mouth. She bent down over him, kissing his chin and then his lips. He was sweeping a hand out through her long brown hair when their bodies moved as one, driving his member within her. They both shook convulsively, gasping the other's name. She sat back up astride him, feeling his body thrust again. She was able to move with it, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Her own senses were virtually overloaded as his manhood stroked her jewel hard.  
"My sexy manic lion!" she cried.  
Peering down at him, she felt her love for him overflowing her heart. She swept her hands lovingly over his strong chest as his manhood continued to fill her deep inside. His hands were sweeping across her, first her abdomen, then her ribs, then her breasts, then her shoulders, then down her arms. The touch was combining with his warm, throbbing member to carry her ever higher. He was in heaven, with his penis fully enveloped by her warm, moist womanhood as they shared of their bodies and their souls.  
She bent down once more and he kissed her deeply, separating with a massive thrust of both bodies. She was gasping more, crying his name in pure delight, as their pace grew still faster. Her body was swaying wildly, causing her hair to dance all over him, which only further increased his arousal. His hands took hold of her ribs to hold her upright. It was just in time, for their next movement sent her over the edge, consuming her body with a massive orgasm, and pouring her warm fluid out over him. As he struggled to ride out the waves of pleasure it was sending through him, she screamed his name in ecstasy, before finally starting to go limp.  
“Alex” he whispered. "You're so beautiful this way."  
She simply smiled down at him, her body already beginning to move with his again, and knowing that she loved him more than anything else. Their soft gasps and cries again grew louder as they resumed their soaring to the heights of sexual pleasure. His hands took hold of her breasts, his thumbs pressing into her nipples. She felt the fire inside her increasing, her blood simply boiling with sexual desire for her manic lion. He arched himself up and suckled one of her nipples, feeling the warmth radiating through every part of her body.  
"Oh Gene” she cried.  
He pressed his teeth into her nipple, and then swept his tongue over it. As she gasped his name again, he lay back on the bed, rolling up hard through his hips. Inside her, he could feel his member throbbing wildly. Alex's entire body seized up with the now familiar force of her orgasm, her muscles clamping down with tremendous power on his penis. His own body responded, taking him to a tremendous climax and sending his seed exploding up into her. She could feel his spreading warmth within her as her body slowly relaxed and she lowered herself on top of him. She moaned his name softly, in complete and utter contentment as she rested her head on his shoulder and quickly dozing off.  
He gently stroked his fingers through her hair as he lay beneath her, thoroughly and joyfully spent enjoying the warmth of her body. He too was soon asleep. It was some time later when Gene awoke some parts was thoroughly enjoying the warm presence of the beautiful naked young woman asleep on top of him.  
He gently moved her off of him and on her to side of the bed. He then pulled the sheet and blanket up over her and climbed back into bed beside her. As she moved closer to his warmth, he pressed his lips over her mouth and slid his tongue into her. A soft moan came from the back of her throat. Separating from her mouth, he moved down under the covers, suckling one of her nipples. Her eyes opened as pleasure swept through her body and she began to gasp and moan.  
He pressed his mouth hungrily to the soft, smooth mound of her breast. Feeling her response, he slid a hand down between her legs, his fingers penetrating inside her nether lips. She gasped with delight, crying his name as he caressed her there. In her voice, he could hear a hunger that matched his own. His desire immediately demanded that he satisfy both of them right away. He struggled to hold himself in check, if only for a few moments, as he continued to feast on her breasts and probe her opening with his fingers. Finally, the pleading in her voice as her body bounced and thrust alongside him overcame his resistance.  
"Please," she gasped. "Please!"  
Just then, she felt him spread her legs open and move himself over her, their two bodies preparing to mold together into one as the fates had intended. Twice already once the night before and once when they woke up, they had brought each other to such exquisite completion and she was happy to keep doing it over and over again. She felt his hard, erect manhood open her nether lips and slowly begin to slip back inside.  
“Alex” he whispered before pressing his mouth firmly to hers, rubbing his tip gently along her nether lips.  
Overwhelmed with need for him, Alex thrust up with her hips, taking in more than half of his length. At once, she could feel his body respond instinctively with a thrust of its own, driving him in the rest of the way.  
Now one with him in both body and soul again, she moved passionately in concert with him. His every stroke rubbed beautifully along her swollen jewel, lighting her on fire with pleasure, while her nether lips pressed around his hardness, and her womanhood received him into its warm, moist, loving embrace. Her fingers traced the strong, firm muscles of his back, pressing into him with strength of her own at their every movement, while her legs wrapped tightly around his thighs.  
Gene was again soaring to heights of pure joy, conjoined with the woman he loved to the depths of his soul. Her inner muscles were drawing him in just in concert with his own thrusts, the pressure increasing his own enjoyment. He softly kissed her lips and cheeks as their passion took over control.  
"Alex, I love you," he gasped repeatedly.  
"I love you, too Gene," her voice replied.  
The motions continued driving them to greater heights of pleasure. Her last bit of conscious thought was washed away at the peak of a thrust, when her body locked up in the throes of orgasm.  
"Gene!" she cried out in purest ecstasy. Her love honey burst out around him, and the spasm finally released her.  
"Oh, bolly!" he gasped, only just barely hanging on.  
Their bodies fell back into their timeless rhythm, shifting his throbbing manhood deep within her. They both gasped their passion and joy. She felt herself building up toward another climax, certain that he would reach his peak with her. As they seemed to press themselves deeper into the soft mattress of his bed, she was soon proven correct. Once more, her body seized up with the familiar spasm, overwhelming all sensation except for his presence inside her. Immediately, as they both cried out their ecstasy, his body riding hard, driving them down still further into the mattress and plunging his penis deeper inside of her, reaching culmination as he poured more of himself into her. They went limp together, gasping softly, and remaining intimately connected.  
She enjoyed his spreading warmth inside her along with the warmth of his body above her, while he happily enjoyed the soft, loving embrace of his lover; her arms, her legs, her womanhood. In only about twenty minutes Alex felt Gene’s penis growing fully erect again within her, sighing with delight as her own desire swelled with him.  
Smiling she kissed his lips as she thrust her hips up. He groaned, but immediately pushed himself deep inside her. She embraced him firmly with her arms and legs, as her inner muscles squeezed him tightly, reveling in his hard, warm manhood filling her up. He showered her  
face with soft kisses as their conjoined bodies quickly fell into unison with slow, exquisitely sensual motions.  
Able to feel her desire boiling within her, he knew it mirrored his own. When he was in her arms he never wanted to stop, and his love for her made him never want to be out of her arms. Their passion increased, but both maintained their slow pace. She gasped his name repeatedly, while he held her tight, continuing to kiss her. Each stroke brought them deliciously higher, while their pace promised them a long, enjoyable coupling. As she approached her peak, he shifted his position slightly, increasing the pressure on her jewel.  
"Yes, my hot Gene Genie!" she cried, as she soared to orgasm. Strangely, he found it easier to hold himself in check this time.  
As the orgasm released her, she kissed his chin, and then playfully nipped his neck with her teeth. Though not increasing their pace any, he pushed more forcefully with their next thrust, sinking her whole body deeper into the mattress and bringing a passionate groan from her.  
They continued their movements, kissing, embracing, squeezing, nipping, and all the while pumping slowly and deliberately. Now, it was her turn to shift position as he thrust into her. The sensation from her swollen jewel, somewhere between pleasure and pain, was so intense that it swept her into her second orgasm of that coupling.  
She cried out his name as her body clamped down on him hard, then released, overloading her senses with raw pleasure. She was now beginning to gasp for breath. He pressed his lips to her cheek. Their eyes met, expressing love beyond words. As they fell back into their rhythm, she quickly felt her passion swelling toward yet another peak.  
Finally, the slow pace was cast aside and they began to move faster and harder, the movement of his throbbing member inside her womanhood bringing them both to the brink. A sharp thrust sent her over the edge into a third orgasm. By some unexplainable reserve of control, he just barely managed to hold back. Alex was overwhelmed, she felt like every last bit of energy had been wrung out of her, and that she must be continuing on his alone.  
Somehow, though, her body recovered quickly, matching him stroke for stroke. She was now beyond conscious thought, as was he. Joined together as one, they were simply continuing until they reached their culmination. In only moments it came. They both cried out wordlessly as they soared to their most exquisite climax of over the last day.   
With her every muscle in near-perfect coordination with every one of his, they drew his member deep inside her as it throbbed wildly, flooding her womanhood with his seed. Their entangled bodies fell limp on the bed, gasping softly, exhausted, and totally spent.  
Through both of them ran a sense of pure joy and incredible satisfaction Gene gently slipped himself out of her and rolled off alongside her. Alex promptly snuggled closer to him, draping her body partially over him and burying her head against his neck.  
"I love you, my sexy Gene Genie," she whispered.  
"I love you, too my beautiful bolly," he replied softly.   
It was early in the afternoon when they came out of the bedroom, to get something to eat and drink.  
“Oh Gene last night and today was so great” said Alex as they sat on the sofa eating and relaxing.  
“Am glad I made your first time great Alex” said Gene as set their plates and cups aside and pulled her close to him. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that just happy and in love with each other.  
The End


End file.
